Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Entertainment in automobiles such as DVD players has also become increasingly popular. It would be desirable to provide a satellite television system for a vehicle so that the wide variety of programming may be enjoyed by the rear passengers.
Federal regulations have specific boundaries that set forth where satellite systems rebroadcasted local channels are allowed to be displayed. A satellite system located within one boundary may only display video for all channels associated with that region. Current satellite systems do not include a means for determining a location. The determination of regions is complex. Some overlap, some do not intersect, some are direct adjacent.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that allows a mobile satellite system to comply with federal regulations for rebroadcasting local channels.